


Found Her.

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Bone claws, Crying, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Hate, Love, M/M, More will be added, Panic Attacks, Screaming, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: When Peter, Tony and Steve find a little girl around he age of 5 and take her in, they didn’t expect their lives to change completely.





	Found Her.

~~~~“Peter! You look for hostages, me and Steve are going to go and look to see if there is any damage that will be needed to be fixed right away!” Steve called out to his son, who was currently in his spidey suit and looking around the broken building they were in.

“On it, Pops!” Peter called out as he ran down the hallway, looking for anyone in danger. 

They were at an office place that had been attacked by a giant gang of criminals who had taken over the place. Luckily the Avengers were able to fight back and help most people out. But Steve wanted to make sure that they got everyone before leaving.. once they didn’t do that and well... we don’t talk about that. 

*

Peter ran down the hallway, checking every toilet, office room and storage area. He called for anyone who was still in the building

”Hello?! Anybody in here? Is everyone okay?” He said, he went past a office room and when he opened the door he heard a faint sniff come from the office desk. Maybe someone was under it? “Hello? Is anyone in here? If so I’m Spider-man, and and Um I’m here to save you” Peter said. 

The person behind the desk got up, and stared at Peter. As the light flickered, Peter got a better look at the Person, now finding out that the hostage was a she.The girl was definitely not a adult. Wearing dungarees and a purple coloured jumper, that looked really big Her, and looking far to small and fragile to be a full grown adult, Not even a teenager. Peter was going to have to be extra nice with the small little girl, as she looked rather scared.

“Hay hay it’s okay, do you mind telling me your name?” Peter stepped closer to the girl, a kind smile curled at his lips, behind the mask, as the girl didn’t back away. 

“Riley.” The little girl said bluntly. Stepping slightly closer towards Peter, still warey of the 16 year old.

”Nice name, I’m going to help you out of here okay? And then maybe we could find your mommy or daddy?” He smiled at the girl, now named Riley, putting his hand out for her to take.

”Mama died. Papa dead.” The little girl took Peters hand. Her hand was cold, really cold if Peter was Honest. Even though her purple long jumper covered her hands until her fingers tips were the only thing showing. 

“Oh right, sorry to hear that” Peter felt bad for the girl. She only looked around 5 or 6 and she has lost her parents. Peter never knew what that felt like but he didn’t want to find out any time soon. 

“It’s okay.” Riley pointed to the body near the giant, smashed, window that was to their left. That body must have been her father. He looked as if he had been strangled by rope or something the gang had had. 

Peter just nodded at that. Taking the small girl out of the office. 

* 

Peter took Riley back to the entrance of the building where Tony, Him and Steve broke off. He pulled Riley in front of him gently and knelt down. He then tapped her nose, making her smile slightly at him as he made a ‘boop’ noise. 

A few minutes later Tony and Steve came back. “Peter, who might this be?” Tony said as he smiled at the tiny girl that was in front of Peter. 

“This is Riley, found her hiding under one of the office desks, down the hall” He smiles up at his dads as they looked down at Riley. 

Riley waved silently at the other two men, looking up at them in their silly costumes. One had a full mask on and the other one didnt have anything covering his face but had a weird looking shield. Who lets them dress like that? And Why? 

“Weird costumes” Riley said, which Tony took mock Offense to. 

“That is very rude of you!” Tony made his helmate go back to his suit, revealing his full face. He was smiling teasingly at Riley, who smiled slightly back. “This better for you?” 

“Much.” She said teasingly. She found it cool how his helmets just vanished into the metal suit he wore, even if he looked like a comic book character, (*Wink Wink*) his technology on the insane looking costume was nice. “Do you have a place to stay?” Tony asked, the teasing now out the window. Onto the serious questions.

Riley simply nodded her head no, looking down at her small hands and playing with a bit of loose bread on her jumper. 

“Well then, miss sassy! How about you come home with us, seen as your parents are... gone” Tony said, his smile fading back into place as Riley lifted her head and looked confused. 

“How did you know about my-“ Riley was cut off with Tony putting the tiny girl on his hip and lightly pushing her head into his shoulder, which she was happy with doing. The adults, +Peter, talked about something while Riley went back to playing with the loose thread. She felt safe again in the odd, costume wearing, mans arms. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
